Snow
by Kenpachi.and.Marco.Fan11
Summary: Tiger hates snow. Unfortunately, Koala loves it.


**A/N: To honor all things snowy and wintery and because there seem to be people who like Fisher Tiger and Koala (thank you for making me feel like I'm not alone XD,) this is here. C:**

Tiger never really liked snow. It was cold and wet and made sailing difficult. He always preferred staying away from the white bane of his existence but sometimes, it just couldn't be helped. Most of the crew, him included, preferred the indoors as contrary to any other day. They probably single-handedly proven that Fishmen can't stand the cold and snow. Which might've seemed strange to most people, considering Fishman Island was near the very bottom of the ocean. Well at least there wasn't snow there! Yes, Tiger hated, hated, _hated _the snow.

Of course, this was all before Koala joined them. Now snow was tolerable on the sole reason that the girl enjoyed it immensely. She was the only reason _any _of them went out in that stuff. They noticed that it was only when they hit snow that her personality would rapidly change, from the meek and shy girl to an ecstatic child. Was snow really that fascinating to her? She acted as though she had never seen it in her life! But if Koala enjoyed it then Tiger supposed he couldn't hate as much. He did, however, find annoyance in the ways she let him know there was snow.

Most mornings, Koala would quietly slip into his quarters and tug at his hand to wake him (given that she hadn't snuck in during the middle of the night because of a nightmare.) This was most mornings. Mornings that she had discovered snow were much different, mainly because she would get the crew's help. Oh no, snowy mornings were bad mornings. And Tiger _always _knew when it was a snowy day because it made his skin crawl and he did not like that one bit. And one would think that after years of having Koala around, he'd get used to her antics with snow. But no, he never did, was never on his guard, never expecting it.

Now on snowy mornings, the crew was usually the second to know because Koala always seemed to know as well and would wake them. When everyone was awake (besides Tiger,) they schemed. And when they teamed up on him, it usually meant he had to watch his back. Once they had finished their schemes and their little "game plan," the crew and Koala would go to the main deck (and the girl was the only one who greeted the snow fondly.) After several tries, Koala would roll up a perfectly sized snowball for its evil purpose and, once approved by the crew, she would sneak into the captain's quarters.

The first sign that things would not go well was that she would leave the door open instead of shutting it like usual. This let in a cold breeze and that alone annoyed Tiger. This should scream "wake up before it happens" and every red flag should go up and yet, he never did. The second sign was that Koala never said a word, contrary to every other day. And if the crew was snickering in the background, it really wasn't good. By now, any sane person would've woken up and prevented the snowy disaster but, Tiger had concluded that he really wasn't all that sane.

And then it would happen. After every warning sign had been set off, it would happen. Koala would sneak up close, as quietly as possible, and once she deemed close enough, that perfectly sized snowball would be dropped smack dab in the middle of his chest. Now Tiger had always tried to _not _swear at the child (and he had been very good at it) but the second he felt that snow touch, profanities flew left and right. Tiger would hurriedly flip the snow off, swearing all the while, and make a move to grab her but Koala was a master at avoiding it and would run giggling back to the crew waiting outside. They were usually laughing until they couldn't breathe. Often times, he wished they'd _stop _breathing.

That never put Tiger in a good mood and he would shut himself away from his crew, grumbling and grouchy. He would blatantly ignore any invites to go outside, usually to build a snowman or whatever nonsense they were causing. Either way, it involved snow and he hated snow. A few hours after a snowy and rude awakening, Koala would walk in (this time closing the door) and shuffle over to his desk. She would always be dusted with snow and her cheeks pink from the cold; any other day he'd feel bad. With cold fingers the girl would tug at his hand and apologize.

Tiger shouldn't be swayed by the look on her face when she did this. He was supposed to be annoyed with her! Koala always had an innocent smile on her face and he could swear that she used it to her advantage. But it always unfortunately worked and Tiger usually found himself dragged onto the main deck, into the _snow_, by Koala to the rest of the crew. How he hated it.

**And yeah, that's that! XD Not as proud of this one as I usually would be but meh, it's Tiger and Koala. Anyways, R&R!**


End file.
